


A Fish Taco?

by life_is_prickly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Episode: s09e13 The Purge, F/M, Kissing, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Touching, Weird Plot Shit, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Sam being your yoga instructor and giving you private sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish Taco?

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters.
> 
> This would be during Supernatural Season 9 Episode 13.

This was your first ever yoga class and you certainly weren’t happy to there. Though you were old enough to make your own decisions, your mom found it necessary to invade your life and force you to get out of the house more because apparently it is “unhealthy to watch a series in one day on Netflix”. Maybe you liked being alone, but your mom still insisted and signed you up for these stupid classes.

You were just about to head home and skip the class when your teacher walked in. Suddenly you found it hard to think about anything else but him.

He was tall, with a chiseled chin and arms as thick as your thigh with pure muscle. God his hair was thick and long and you couldn’t help but imagine running your fingers through it as you screamed his name…

You snapped back to reality when someone bumped into you, queuing you to move into place.

“Hello everyone, and welcome to your first day of yoga classes. I’ll be your instructor, Sam.”

‘Sam…’ you thought, suddenly even more swoon from before as you found out more and more about your devilishly handsome instructor.

He moved to his position in the middle of the class and began giving instructions as to what to do and how to do it.

You mindlessly followed along, trying your best not to stumble at your own clumsiness. He moved so easily and gracefully, going from position to position, eventually causing you to trip up and end up flat on your stomach.

Sam stopped the class and walked over to you, towering over you as he looked down at you and offered you his hand.

“I’m so sorry” you say as you get up, blushing at all the attention now on you.

“Hey, don’t be sorry, this is a beginner’s class, I’m not expecting you all to be experts on your first day.” Sam smiled at you and you couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes lit up when he did so. “What’s your name?”

“Oh, I’m uh, (y/n).” You sheepishly replied.

“Nice to meet you, (y/n), now why don’t you try that position again, I will be right here to help you if you need it.”

You very carefully moved into position, shaking as you did so, hoping and praying that you wouldn’t embarrass yourself more than you already have. You lost your balance a bit but Sam’s big strong hands were there to hold you up.

Once you were steadily in position Sam moved his hands away and the loss of touch made you audibly exhale before you stopped yourself and watched as Sam resumed his place in the middle of the class.

The class went on and you continued to think about Sam’s hands on your back and how perfect they felt there. At the end of class you sheepishly walked up to Sam like a lost puppy.

“Hey, (y/n), how’s it going? Are you enjoying the class?”

“Yeah, of course I am, it’s going great… I was just wondering if it is possible to maybe get a private session? I’m just not very comfortable being in a class with so many people.” You glanced up at him nervously and watched as his expression changed from confusion to joy.

“Of course, I can definitely make that happen if it will make you more comfortable.” Sam smiled down at you and for a split second you could have sworn he almost winked at you. “Why don’t you come in tomorrow after everyone else leaves?”

“Sounds great!” You tried to hide your excitement but your efforts were useless. “I’ll see you then.” You smiled and practically skipped off, silently thanking your mom for getting you off your ass.

Sam was a little older, much taller, and much more handsome than you ever imagined a human being could be… but he was your instructor… and he probably had a wife and kids. Suddenly you felt a knot in your stomach regretting your decision to get private sessions.

The next day you finally decided to pull yourself out of bed, deciding that it was more polite to go than to not.

Everyone had left by the time you got there, but there was Sam, as promised, in the middle of the room stretching after his long lesson.

“Hey, (y/n)! You made it! I thought I was going to be stood up.” Sam smiled at you as you walked into the room, yoga mat rolled up under your arm.

‘Stood up?’ you thought… was this a date?

“Hey, I would never do that to you.” You smiled up at him then went to put your mat on the ground.

“Alright, how about I close the door to make you a little more comfortable and you can get into the first position we learned yesterday.

You watched as he walked over to the door, not noticing how much attention you were paying to his adorable ass.

When he turned around you almost jumped, not expecting to still be looking at him when he turned. You got into position and waited for him to join you. He put his hands on the floor to help steady himself and you noticed a lack of rings on his fingers and couldn’t help but smile.

“So, just breathe and follow my movements, if you need any help, just ask.”

You followed his movements closely, trying not to bump into him since he was positioned so close to you. And again, just as you did the day before, you were on your stomach, face pressed against the floor.

Sam laughed and got up to help you. His hands once again feeling warm and strong on your sides as he held you up while you carefully moved into position, same as the day before. Except something was different, Sam didn’t retract as quickly as he had before, you were completely stable but he still had his hands on you. You coughed slightly to get his attention. Sam jumped at the noise and removed his hands from you quickly. You looked up and noticed he was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry about that… I- I don’t know what I was thinking.” Sam faltered as he tried to explain himself.

The sides of your mouth turned up slightly as you stood to look at him properly.

“It’s no problem, really, it felt nice- I mean- comforting- I mean… I really don’t know what I mean” You stuttered trying to explain yourself and could feel the heat in your cheeks.

Sam looked at you like a moose in headlights, unsure of what to do. You both stood there in an awkward silence. You were about to break the silence, tell him you were going home and then curl up and die from embarrassment once you got there.

As you opened your mouth to speak Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, gently and sweetly before suddenly pulling away.

You stood there, completely shocked and so turned on you were sure the entire world could hear the thumping in your chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m so—”  You cut off Sam with another kiss, smashing your lips to his, wrapping your arms around his neck and running a hand through his long hair.

Sam wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer as he gently nipped at you bottom lip, causing a soft moan to escape your lips. He was gently pushing you back until you were pinned between him and the wall.

His hands traveled down your sides and to your thighs as he gently and ever so gracefully lifted you so your legs were wrapped around his waist, your back resting on the wall.

Your hips instinctively moved against his, trying to create the friction you both needed.

Sam moved his kisses from you lips, down you jaw and to your collar, leaving soft kisses all along your neck.

You smiled at his touch, exhaling sharply as his hands found their way to the hem of your shirt, his long fingers just barely touching your skin. He slipped his hands under your shirt, making their way up as they ghosted over your breasts.

You put your head into the crook of his neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin, leaving your mark.

Suddenly a man in a hairnet and apron burst through the doors or the yoga room.

“Sammy!” The unknown man yelled. He stopped when he saw the two of you against the wall and his eyes widened.

Both you and Sam jumped at the intrusion and Sam quickly put you down and removed his hands from your shirt as you released his hair from your grip.

The unknown man slightly smirked and looked you over before turning to Sam.

“Sammy, we got to go, whatever you were doing can wait.”

“I am so sorry, (y/n). I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Sam leaned over and gave you a light kiss on the forehead before running off with the unknown man and incoherently yelling at each other.

You didn’t catch the whole conversation but you caught a few words: “What’s the matter with you Dean?” “The hell happened to your neck?” and what you thought to have heard as “a fish taco”... Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. 

You stood there for a moment, shocked at what had just happened and thinking to yourself about how much you loved your mom for signing you up for this class.

You straightened out your hair and clothes before packing up and going home.

That was enough excitement for the day and Netflix was calling your name. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend then realized how much I needed it in my life. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
